


Dreaming boy

by Ang3lofThursday



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Hartmonweek2016, I Tried, M/M, Soulmate AU, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang3lofThursday/pseuds/Ang3lofThursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here ya go! It's short and sweet but i was determined to get it done. Any mistakes are my own. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dreaming boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go! It's short and sweet but i was determined to get it done. Any mistakes are my own. Hope you like it!

“Do you believe in soulmates” Cisco asked Hartley as they were cuddling shirtless in Cisco’s bed on a Friday night. Hartley went to open his mouth but Cisco interrupted by saying “I don’t want a scientific reason on how they may or may not exist I just wanna know, do you believe in them?”

"Well" Hartley said as he tried to think of a way to say what he was thinking and it actually make sense, "I don't really know if I believe in soulmates but I'm pretty in love with you" He paused and turned to look Cisco in the eyes, "if soulmates do exist, I would like to believe you're mine. With your stupid pop culture references and cheesy jokes I couldn't ask for a better soulmate" He smiled as Cisco presses his lips against Hartley’s in a gentle gesture. “For the record,” Cisco said later that night, “I think you’re my soulmate too.”


End file.
